This relates generally to driver alert systems such as an Amber alert system widely available in the United States.
An Amber alert is distributed in a geographic area. An alert may then be displayed on electronic signs along roadways. Commonly alerts are provided for missing persons, abducted children and to locate persons accused of crimes. As used herein a “driver alert” is any message distributed to obtain the public's assistance in locating a target vehicle.
In order to be useful, people must read the signs, remember the information, and when they see a suspect vehicle, recall the information, and apply the information by calling an appropriate phone number. There are many opportunities for failure in this system and therefore it is possible that in many cases, an Amber alert is ineffective.